Lovely Love
by Virgrin
Summary: Bella es una linda chica que va a un internado de elite. Un día sufre un accidente y conoce a Edward, obvio . Lean si quieren saber cómo sigue esto. UA, OOC.


Soy re rata jajajajaxD

* * *

Sentí humedad contra mi frente antes de sentir mi propio cuerpo. Lentamente, abrí mis ojos y me encontré en dos mundos diferentes. Por un lado, estaba confundida y sentía un molesto silbido; pero por el otro, podía ver claramente los rostros frente a mí.

—Se está recuperando —dijo una voz—. Che, vos, ¿quién sos? Cómo te llamás?

Parpadeé. Intenté decir que Bella, pero el ruido que salió fue más bien un graznido prolongado.

—Te desmayaste.

Era un chico de la escuela, Edward Cullen—el presidente de cuarto año. Él era la persona que me hablaba. —¿Sos diabética o algo?

No pude contestarle.

Se dio vuelta y le dijo al tipo, "¿Tenés un caramelo o una gaseosa?

"Esto no es un kiosco."

"Sí, me doy cuenta" dijo sarcástico y me miró.

"¿Sos diabética?"

Tragué saliva. "No."

"¿Querés que llame a una ambulancia?"

"No, no."

"¿Segura?"

"Afirmativo."

"¿Ya te pasó esto antes?"

"No creo." Mis palabras salieron rápidas. El mundo verde giratorio había desaparecido por completo. Me sentía exhausta.

"¿Cómo te llamás?"

"Bella."

"Vas al mismo colegio que yo, ¿no?"

Asentí.

"Te tenía de algún lado", dijo. "Soy Edward."

Me sorprendió, incluso en ese momento, que se presentara. Por supuesto que lo conocía. Todos en la escuela lo conocían.

Traté de sentarme; estaba tirada en el suelo, y Edward se inclinó y metió las manos debajo de mis axilas.

"Cuidado", dijo. Se volvió hacia el tipo. "Pasame una coca."

"Los kioscos están allá" El tipo señaló con la cabeza hacia la entrada de la tienda.

Cuando ya estaba de pie, Edward me miró a la cara. "¿Qué día es?", Dijo.

"Eh... hoy", le dije.

Me sonrió ampliamente. "Hacé esto". Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. Lo imité y un hilo de saliva cayó al suelo.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, falsa alarma."

"Vamos a buscar algo para comer", dijo.

Caminamos lentamente hacia la entrada de la tienda.

"Pará," dije. "No pagué".

Me golpeó la cabeza en broma. "No jodas."

Cuando estuvimos de nuevo bajo las luces del centro comercial, masculló:

"Qué tipo de mierda." Después de un minuto, me dio un codazo. "Acá".

Entramos a una confitería, y la moza nos llevó a una mesa. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro. La realidad de Edward tan cerca de mí era estremecedora: su altura, su piel perfecta y su cabello cobrizo, sus ojos verde esmeralda, que parecían contener intensidad y despreocupación a la vez. Siendo una intelectual, nunca creí que me fijaría en el típico deportista, pero Edward era uno de los chicos más carismáticos que había conocido. Y este hecho era a la vez emocionante e incómodo. Era como si desde su mundo: deportes, fiestas, motos, diversión... hubiera entrado al mío: libros, soledad... Conocen la historia.

"Ey, gracias", dije. "Por... ya sabés."

"No es la gran cosa".

"Sí. Fuiste re-bueno conmigo."

Puso los ojos en blanco y miró arriba. Cuando volvió a mirarme, dijo, "¿Ya te pasó esto antes?"

"Sí, una vez, hace mucho. Después de un partido de fútbol cuando estaba en cuarto grado."

"Mi hermana se desmaya también", dijo.

La idea de que Edward tuviera una hermana me resultaba intrigante. Me pregunté si pensaba que era lindo, o si se sentía afortunada de vivir en la misma casa que él.

"Se desmayó hasta en un avión. Los asistentes de vuelo le preguntaron si quería que aterrizara el avión, pero ella dijo que no. Qué boluda, tenía que decir que sí."

"Ah," le dije sin saber qué decir. Había algo en la forma de hablar de Edward y en sus expresiones que hacia que no supiera como reaccionar a las cosas que decía. Normalmente, uno sabia con solo observar a la gente cuando se suponía que debías asentir, o reír o fruncir el ceño en la simpatía. Pero las expresiones de Edward eran tan confiadas que hubiera pensado que no me estaba escuchando de no ser por sus ojos. Estaba atento, interesado, pero no de la manera que me imaginaba a mí: la suya era una vigilancia espontánea, despreocupada.

Apareció la moza y Edward pidió un helado. Yo abrí el menú y la cantidad de palabras me abrumó. Lo cerré. "Para mí también," dije. Después de que la moza se fue, me incliné para susurrar:

"Creo que voy a vomitar si tomo algo ahora."

Se encogió de hombros. "Nah. vas a estar bien.

Miré a la mesa y luego a él. "Ey. Disculpame, seguro querías ver una peli o algo y yo te hice perder el tiempo. Te podés ir si querés. No es que me moleste que... "que cuides de mí", quería decir, pero no me salía. Sin convicción, agregué: "En serio, te podés ir."

"¿Qué pasa con mi helado?"

"Te lo pago, claro."

"¿Qué pasa si lo quiero?"

"Bueno, te podés quedar si querés. No estoy diciendo que te vayas. Pero creí que-"

"Che. Relajate", dijo. Y entonces, dijo, "Bella."

En ese momento, comprendí por primera vez en mi vida lo que era sentirse atraído por alguien. No era que te pareciera lindo o simpático, ni siquiera disfrutar de su compañía—era sentirse físicamente empujado hacia esa persona. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos y sentir mi cuerpo contra el de él.

"¿Estás en quinto?" Dijo él.

Asentí.

"Yo estoy en cuarto", dijo.

Parecía mayor, pensé, de dieciocho o veinte quizá.

"¿En qué clase? ¿A o B?"

"B." No le pregunté en cuál estaba él, porque ya lo sabía.

"Eso", dijo. "Ya nos conocíamos… de lejos".

"¿De dónde sos?" Pregunté.

"Estados Unidos."

"¿Y dónde más?"

"Forks."

"¿Cómo terminaste aquí?" Algo era definitivamente diferente; estaba llevando la conversación. Estaba hablando como una persona normal, más que una persona normal.

"Era aquí o Overfield," dijo él. "Los profesores de acá parecían mejores. En Overfield son todos unos viejos con corbata."

"¿Entonces siempre supiste que irías a un internado?

"Algo así."

"Supongo que es así para los que son de dónde sos vos," dije. "Yo vengo de otro lado."

"¿Dónde?"

"Arizona."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Te gusta el surf?"

"No soy muy deportista que digamos. Sin ofender."

"¿Qué querés decir con eso?"

"Bueno, vos sos el re deportista, ¿o no?

"Me gustan los deportes," dijo con voz pausada.

"Como dije."

"¿Creés que eso me hace un descerebrado?"

"¿Qué?…"

"Está bien." Levantó las manos, sus palmas hacia mí. Eran enormes. "Creo que nos entendemos."

"Yo nunca dije que eras un descerebrado."

"Uso cubiertos de plata," dijo él. "Al menos en público."

Mi corazón latía más fuerte ahora. Este era un tipo de broma que no me gustaba.

"Soy literato, también. "Leo el diario."

"Felicitaciones," dije. ¿Y que tal con el baño? ¿Sabes arreglar las cañerías?

Nos quedamos mirándonos. Mi rostro ardía.

"Sé que puede ser complicado," seguí. "Pero hace la vida en un ambiente comunal mucho más agradable para todos.

Nos quedamos callados. Entonces él dijo, "Bueno, bueno, bueno" y era una voz tan extraña - la voz, quizás, de una abuela llena de vida - que yo sabía que si se burlaba de mi, también se burlaba de si mismo. Su payasada me hizo perdonarlo.

"Arizona, eh?" –siguió-. ¿Cómo es Arizona?

"Hay mucho sol, estrellas, es hermoso. Me encantaba."

"¿Entonces, por qué viniste?"

Lo miré rápidamente, pero esta vez sólo parecía curioso, no sarcástico. "No sé," dije. Luego dije, "Mi mamá iba al mismo colegio y supongo que quería seguir la tradición familiar. Creí que sería lo mejor."

"¿Lo es?"

"Bueno, no sé. Acá pasan más cosas. Es más… interesante, podrías decir."

Desde que llegue seis meses antes, yo realmente no había considerado esa pregunta. De hecho, mi vida aquí era más interesante de lo que mi vida en casa había sido. Yo era menos feliz y mi vida era más interesante. Quizás no era la compensación peor en el mundo.

"Mi vida es mejor acá," dijo él. "Antes iba a un colegio sólo para chicos, y era una mierda."

Me reí. "¿Te gustan las chicas?"

Me sonrió. "¿Qué duda te cabe?"

Me sonrojé y porque no quería que pensara que estaba insinuando que yo le gustaba, dije,

"¿Salís con Elliot Maske, no?"

"Jesús", dijo él, fingiendo horror. "¿Qué sos, una espía?"

Me reí de nuevo.

"Pero sí salís con ella."

"¿Trabajas para el FBI o el KGB? Sólo decime eso."

"El FBI. Quieren saber cada detallito de tu vida."

"Seguro ya lo sabés todo. Andá, deciles que no tenés noticias nuevas."

Sonreí.

"Sabía que salías con ella".

Él también sonrió. "A veces hacemos algo."

"¿Cómo qué?"

Sacudió la cabeza, y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

"No querés saber."

Se me escapó la risa. "Podés decírmelo. No le voy a contar a nadie."

Edward lanzó un suspiro quejoso en broma y se me escapó otra risa más.

"¿Están preparando el casorio? ¿Cuándo me mandan la invitación?"

"Se te esta derritiendo el helado, Bella" –me interrumpió. Miré hacia abajo. No había ningún helado, claro. La moza ni siquiera los había traído.

Levanté la vista, entrecerrando los ojos como si estuviera enojada, y él sonrió ampliamente.

"Sos más rara de lo que pensé" –dijo, pero me daba cuenta que yo le gustaba tanto como él a mí.

La camarera por fin nos trajo los helados. Tenían una nuez encima y también pajitas. Edward tomó la pajita y comenzó a "beber" el helado. Lo imité.

"Nunca podría casarme con Elliot" -dijo Edward. Te diría por qué, pero después tendría que matarte.

"No digo ahora –dije-. Cuando sea legal."

"Elliot y yo no nos vamos a casar ni en un millón de años. Aquí hay una razón," dijo. "Elliot fuma."

"¿Y eso te molesta?"

"Ya lo creo. Mas cuando me tira todo el humo en la cara."

"¿Y que mas te molesta de ella?"

"También, cuando llueve, no sale por su pelo. Piensa que se le frizza."

"¿Y cuando tiene Educación Física?"

"Si tiene que hacerlo, lo hace. Pero lo detesta." Edward agarró la nuez que venía en su helado y la lanzó al aire para atraparla con la boca. Me sorprendió que la atrapara a la primera. "Pero puede ser genial. ¿Sabes qué me encanta de ella?

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Eh, nada. Ahora me olvido"

Reí. "Ay, dale."

"Ya te dije. No querés saberlo."

"Ahora tenés que decírmelo."

"Creo que te va a dar asco."

"No te preocupes, no soy delicadita."

"... Hace buenos petes"

Parpadee.

"Sabía que no tenía que decírtelo" –dijo él.

"No." Miré abajo. "Está bien."

"Disculpame" comenzó él vacilante, y demasiado en voz alta, dije, "No, no. Está bien. No importa." –murmuré.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por varios segundos más. "¿Y vos?" dijo él. "¿Tenés novio?"

Sacudí la cabeza.

Más silencio. Parecíamos atrapados en él.

"Mirá," dijo finalmente. "Estaba por ir a ver una película. Quedé en encontrarme con Emmett y Jasper, ¿los conocés?"

Volví a negar. Estaba tan fuera del mundo que ni siquiera conocía a mis propios compañeros. Soy una idiota.

Edward miró su reloj. "Ya es medio tarde, pero…"

"No te preocupes, andá" dije. "No hagas esperar a tus amigos. Es de mala educación."

Mi deseo por que se fuera sonó desesperado. No entendía cómo las cosas se habían vuelto de repente tan incómodas, pero sabía que era mi culpa. Y ahora él pensaría que yo era incluso más rara que si nunca hubiéramos hablado, que si sólo fuera una chica anónima que se cruzara en los pasillos.

Edward dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa y se paró. "Sé normal por una vez en tu vida", pensé. "Vamos, Bella." Me esforcé por sonreír, pero sentía mi cara como una calabaza pudriéndose. "Ojalá esté buena la peli," dije. "Suerte con tu novia".

Esbozó su típica sonrisa casual.

"Nos estamos viendo, eh." Levantó una mano en el aire como para saludarme, pero en cambio la dejó ahí. Después se fue.

Cuando la camarera volvió, decidí que iba a pedir más comida, un almuerzo de verdad, como una hamburguesa triple con muchas papas fritas y un frapuccino de chocolate.

Saqué el menú y estaba tratando de decidir entre una hamburguesa con queso o una milanesa napolitana, cuando Edward volvió a aparecer.

"Che", dijo. "¿Por qué no venís?"

"¿Qué?" Cerré el menú.

"¿Por qué no venís con nosotros? ¿No estás con nadie, no?"

"No te preocupes, Edward, estoy bien. No tenés que…"

"No, no es así-"

"Está bien, no te preocupes" –repetí-. "No me molesta estar sola".

"Vamos, Bella" Me miró fijo. "Es solo una pelicula" Podía ver que estaba apurado –la película debía estar a punto de comenzar, si no lo había hecho ya.

-Bueno, si insistis –dije levantandome. Escuche la risa de Edward, pero no le vi la cara porque ya se había girado para irse, y me apuré a seguirlo. Cuando lo alcancé, me tomó de la mano para acelerar el paso. Sentía su mano cálida y suave contra la mía.

La película ya había empezado. Lo seguí dentro del teatro oscurecido, la pantalla brillante y ruidosa sobre nosotros.

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, alguien susurró, "Ey, man" y él me tiró por el antebrazo hacia esa fila.

Nos sentamos. Yo jadeaba un poco y noté que él también.

La imagen en la pantalla parecia incomprensible e irrelevante. Nunca llegaba tarde a las pelis porque era confuso, además no encontrabas un buen asiento. Pero además de que no me interesaba la película, esta vez toda mi concentración estaba puesta en Edward.

Aunque miraba la pantalla, notaba cada vez que él se movía o suspiraba, cada vez que se reía, incluso sus risas más suaves. Estaba sentado a mi lado y podía olerlo; olía a desodorante y a pasto recién cortado. Nuestros cuerpos no se tocaron en ningún momento, pero estuvieron a punto— y deseé intensamente que hubiera pasado de verdad.

Durante toda la película, tuve esa sensación de alerta que se parece a la ansiedad, pero no es ansiedad exactamente—sino una vigilancia agradable, excitante. No entendí nada de la pelicula, y no me acorde de ningun nombre de los personajes.

Y entonces las luces se encendieron, dejándome atónita. Me sentí insegura; en la oscuridad, podía ser cualquier chica, las piernas cruzadas, el pelo hasta los hombros, pero a la luz, ruborizada e inquieta, yo era yo.

-¡QUE BUENA ESTABA LA MINA! –gritó Jasper. Se dirigía a mí, que no tenía la menor idea de que estaba hablando.

-Ah sí. Claro –respondí de inmediato.

--------------------------------------------------

A la salida del cine, Emmett reactuaba una parte de la pelicula en la que un tipo habia estrangulado a otro; lo estaba probando en Jasper, que sacaba la lengua y chillaba como loco.

"¿Te gusta, Bella?" preguntó Edward. No supe si se refería a toda la película, o al estrangulamiento de la película, o a la imitación de Emmett del estrangulamiento.

Me encogí de hombros.

"Estuvo buena."

"Hubo partes bastante fuertes, ¿eh?" dijo Emmett, y me di cuenta por lo amigable de su voz, que mi presencia no le molestaba.

"Cerré los ojos en esas partes" –dije. "Esa escena de la muñeca, creí que me moría."

"¡Nooooo!! Esa escena era LA escena. Te recomiendo que vayas y la veas de nuevo.

"¿Tienen hambre?" nos cortó Jasper. "Yo sí."

Edward sonrió. "Cuenten conmigo."

Así que fuimos a comprar comida. Todos pidieron sándwiches de milanesa con coca-cola, y yo compré un paquete de papas. Me parecía bien estar con ellos, que no parecían preguntarse por qué no los dejaba solos o no estaba con otras chicas. En la mesa, seguían hablando de la película, repitiendo las líneas y comentando las mejores partes.

Nuestra próxima parada fue en los videojuegos. Caminando hacia allí, pensé que quizás era hora de irme—apenas sabía jugar—pero me parecía que quedaría mal así que me quedé. Además, había un pinball, yo sabía jugar a eso. Después de comprar las tarjetas (no tenía más plata, así que los chicos tuvieron que comprar la mía entre todos), me paré frente a la máquina y me puse a jugar.

Acababa de usar las aletas para golpear la pelota cuando, a mi lado, alguien dijo, "Nada mal".

Me volví, era Edward y mientras lo hacia, escuché como la bola rodaba por la boca de la máquina.

"¡Ups!", dije. Ambos miramos el lugar donde la bola había desaparecido.

Mientras mis puntos subían, él dijo: Creo que sos mejor que yo en esto.

"¿Creo?"

"Eso no es un insulto"

"Estoy segura que soy mejor que vos." Dije impulsivamente. Y luego: "Soy campeona nacional."

Enarcó una ceja, escéptico.

"De verdad" –le dije. "Viaje por todo el país, pero después perdi mi racha ganadora. Preguntale a mis papás si querés".

"Seguro, seguro."

"¡Es en serio! Por eso entré a este colegio. Ya sabés como les encanta tener niños prodigio."

"No te creo" –dijo, pero sabia que si lo hacia, porque si no, no habría necesitado decirlo.

"Deberías. Cuando tenia nueve, me coronaron Princesa del Pinball". Dije. "Mis papas estaban tan orgullosos." Al mirarlo, sentí las comisuras de mis labios curvandose hacia arriba, asi que el me golpeo la cabeza con la mano, y dijo:

"Decis cada boludez."

"Pero no estabas seguro", le desafié.

"Estaba seguro".

"No, no es cierto. No estabas seguro" Nos miramos y nos sonreímos. Dios mío, es tan lindo, pensé, y tan pronto como pensé eso, el momento comenzó a arruinarse. Cada vez que recordaba que me gustaba, aparecía esa odiosa incomodidad.

Me sentí aliviada cuando vino Emmett. "¿Chicos quieren pizza?"

"¿Tienen hambre?"-dije. "¿Otra vez?"

Compraron una pizza extra grande, y esta vez comí, aunque tenía salchichas y nunca había probado pizza con salchichas. Ni siquiera sabía si me gustaba, pero me daba cosa pedir algo diferente. En medio de su quinta porción, Emmett prácticamente la arrojó en el plato de papel y se agarró el estómago. "¿Quién tuvo esta idea?", acusó.

"Bella," dijo Edward.

—¡Mentira! —chillé. Sus amigos se miraron como conteniendo la risa.

-Fue una malísima idea, Bella –dijo Jasper. Una pésima idea.

-La peor –dijo Emmett.

-Che, ¿alguien sabe qué hora es? –intervino Edward y me miró.

—Tarde —contestó Jasper por mí— hay que irnos ya.

Edward me miró de nuevo.

—¿Te vas sola o venís con nosotros?

—Creo que voy con ustedes.

Él sonrió. —Cool.

Parecía decirlo en serio. Le sonreí, no pude evitarlo.


End file.
